Elune's Knight
by baldskittle
Summary: Elune's Knight is a riveting story about a human death knight who becomes a demonhunter blessed by Elune on an epic adventure to save Azeroth! But when his arch-nemesis Nathanos comes into the picture, will he be able to prioritize saving his beloved world or will he be thrown off course by his hatred for Nathanos stealing his precious dark lady away? (I try to update on fridays)
1. Chapter 0

**Chapter 1** : _The Dark Lady and her Male Mistress_

(AN: I tried looking up on google what another word for a male mistress was but I didn't understand anything so just pretend for now)

My name is Benathan Willbreaker (like the sword). I have paleish-tan skin and short-long hair (for a man) it was auburn colored (everyone always picks black hair so Im trying to be more oiriginal here x-x;) Im a human demon hunter and this is my story. Even though Im human, Illidan saw my potencial and said it was ok becaus in the end i was just helping the cause his cause. So he excepted me and let me join. he was cool with it rhough cos I prooved to be my worth in batlle against legions he said he was cool with it. but then something happen where they took my brethern and sisterns away and locked them away in crystaly prisons. It was the wardens army lead by…

the lady, Madiev.

they attacked us and took all of our comrads locking them away for yeyars and years to come. but it I narrowely escaped and walked a lonsome jororny on my own two fetts.

I was so lost…

so alone… yet not alone (because demonhunters have demons living in there heads)

I wasn't sure where i was going or what my propose was anymore. it was agonyizing to tread this road with nothing but a demon nagging on in on in my head. sometimes i wished my horns could serv as antenas to pick up raido signals to music to bloke it from talking to me about stupid shit. it never said anything worthful. it was always sweet nothings and empty promises just like my love life. i become more jaded and jaded as time went on. (I cant remember if I put a warning but there is a lot of swearing in this bc hes jaded, srry if your not ok w/ it ^^; )

One foot after another i found myself in undercity in an off path where not many if any hordes past. something was telling me this was where i was suppose to be. but not yet. so i left.

Suddenly…there was a voice in my head trtyin to guide me to place of importants. it wasnt the demon though. this i knew foresure. it was soft and jungly like bells. it was masculien so i knew it was an adult boy.

"follow the light.." it said softly. so I did.

there was a path before me that no one passing me could see. It was a luminescent path that others were not atuned too. it was like a soothing mist leading me somewhere i knew foresure was important. the mist had sporkles in it. I knew these sprakles were impartant bcause they seemsed to get brighter and more active as i followed the path closer and closer to my destiniation.

When I stop being so focused on this blindless jorney, i shook my head from the weird trance I was in and finally relized where i was…

it would seem my walk from undercity left lead me to...

Moonglade…

\- To be continued


	2. Chapter 1

The sparkles sauntered past towards a direction pasting some trees and my cold blue tundra eyes flew along the visage that was Mooglade. i hestitated for a moment wondering is mamby this was all just a trick my cunning demon was playing on me but sparckles seemed too heavenly for it to be a demon trick so i just kept walking anyway because i was curius. i couldnt stop thinking about the voice that spoken in my head. it wasnt the demon foresure i know because it was different. it was unfamilar. it felt foraign.

"come Bendenathan you are so close…" it said crpictically.

I did.

My feet lead me to a stone fountain full of water that glowd. It was almost like someone set up a giant flash light ina certain spectfic angle that makes water glow like in pools that have pool lights only in a wider scale and everywhere in the water.

"A moonwell? But why?" I asked out loudly.

there was no voice. I wonder if i was going crazy. Apart of me wondered maybe i should have been locked away with my brothes and sisters.. it all seemed so fucked up and oddly.

"Am I going mad?" I shouted softly so as not to grab the agttention of unwanted attention.

"No. You are not." the voice finally said.

I thanked the gods it spoke, closing my eyes tightly in relief know that my demon did not leave me astray in some assbackward trap. when i opened my eyes, I blinked a few times because i had slept for two days strait after the emprisonment of my comrads because escaping was that exasting. i launched a finger under my eyefold to get the sleep chrunchies out from the corners of my eyes. I quickly wiped my fingers on my robes and paid attention back onto the voice. The moonwell was bright even though i was waring a blindfold to cover the icy blue flames that i had for eyes.

"this was no accidented that you ended up here…" the voice seid.

"Then why am i here?" i asked quetionablely?

"i am here because of you Benathan. Prehaps you did not know and this was all an accident but this meeting was a purposeful one for certain.. I promise to explain.." it said as the mist began cuagulating hovering over the moonwell.

"ok" i replied.

"The tatoos encarved on your body. do you know what they are?" it asked.

"no" I replied again.

"surely the design seems familar to you does it not?" it aksed again.

I looked down on myself. I garbed a half robe with no top. my chest was bare as well as my arms. a belt came across my waist that held the robe bottom in place. everything was black except the belt that was silver and also black (the leather part was black i mean) I did not wear shoes as my callouses served in place of them which were pretty bad but my feet still looked nice on the tops as far as feet can go. (so they werent ugly is what i was bastically getting at lol) Examaning the tats I relized it did look familar but i couldnt place where i had seen them form.

"i… I cant remember…" i said confusedly.

"think harder…" it requested.

So I did and it took me about 2 minutes to recolect where I seen them from...

"AH!" I gasped.

I felt the voice smile warmly.

"My tatoos… they look exactly like the naaru in Shattrahth! That means…" i stumbled

"Yes. i am the voice of Adal…"

— to be continued.


End file.
